


Diego Should Have Been a Fireman

by Monna99



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: As in Diego, M/M, Some spoilers through the end of season 1, Will wants the D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will goes missing for weeks without a word, he suddenly shows up on Diego's doorstep. Diego always knew he should have been a fireman instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus, Will. The shit that comes out of your mouth.” Diego dropped onto the couch, head thrown back. 

Will was still pacing. 

It was unfair, Diego thought. If anyone should be pacing it ought to be him. Pacing and maybe calling the nearest mental hospital for an emergency detention. But he couldn’t do it. Even if Will was crazy. Possibly even dangerous in his delusions. He had shown up on Diego’s doorstep looking like a fucking junkie. There were even track marks on his arm. He was pale and trembling and barely able to stay on his feet. If it were anyone but Will, Diego wouldn’t have even opened the door. But it was Will. 

“Okay, okay,” Diego groaned. “If we’re really having this conversation I need some beer. And so do you. Sit the fuck down please.”

Will stared at him uncomprehending. Diego got up and grabbed two beers. He put one in Will’s hand. 

“Drink,” he muttered when Will stared at the Pacifico.

Will’s eyebrow creased. “This is shit beer.”

Diego nearly spit his beer out. He laughed and laughed and laughed even more when Will started to look concerned. He forced himself to stop when it started skirting the edge of hysterics. “Fuck you,” he returned. “Coors Light is shit beer.”

Will grinned. 

It was fucking crazy. It was insane but that smile made something unclench in Diego’s gut and he breathed a little easier. Crazy was contagious apparently.

He grabbed Will by the elbow and pulled him to the couch. He couldn’t keep watching him pace.

“So, let me get this straight.”

Will took a sip of his beer, not looking at Diego.

“You hopped on a plane to Iceland to go save that chick with the weird accent because you have some kind of psychic connection with her and six other people who are being hunted? And she drugged you to keep the batshit insane guy out of your head.”

Diego leaned forward and ran a gentle thumb over the marks on Will’s arm. Most were old but there were two that were red and puffy. 

“That’s the story, right?”

Will’s shoulders slumped. “I know how it sounds, D. But you know there were some sketchy things going on.”

“What I remember is you carrying on about some conspiracy theory alien level bullshit.” 

“You said you believed me.”

Diego started to shake his head in negation but had to stop because Will’s eyes looked damp. Christ. Diego had no idea how Gorski was single. Just those fucking eyes would be enough to get women hooked. They were fucking weapons is what they were. Fucking Will didn’t even realize just let Diego have it with both barrels at every goddamn opportunity. Like now. Will was blinking tiredly, his baby blues filled with hurt. And Diego was ready to swear he believed him. Was ready to swear he saw aliens even. Fucking Gorski. 

Diego rubbed his hand across his lips. “Look, we’re not gonna get anywhere tonight. It’s late and you look ready to fall over. Let’s pick this up tomorrow, alright? We both need sleep.”

Will stood. He swayed on his feet and Diego shot up. “For fuck’s sake. Come on.” He grabbed Will around the waist with one arm and hauled him into his bedroom. Will’s head hung tiredly, too out of it to even be curious. 

The entire day had been so bizarre it didn’t even register on his weird scale that he was tucking Will into his bed.

He clicked the lamp off, the room illuminated with the threads of light from the living room. Will grabbed his wrist as he turned away. 

“Thanks for not locking me up. I know you must have wanted to, so … thanks.”

“No way,” Diego said. “You knew I was a safe bet. I wouldn’t let your ass get thrown in jail.” He leaned down where he could just make out Will’s pale eyes. “You’re way too pretty for that, Gorski.” he whispered.

Will chuckled like he was meant to and it took some weight off Diego’s chest. Will was a goddamn golden retriever. All happy, bubbling energy and goodness. This stillness was unnatural. 

“Sweet dreams, man.” 

There was no answer. Will was already out.

 

+++++++

 

“No. No, he won’t. He’s a friend.”

Diego walked into his apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him as he listened. Did Will have a visitor? 

“We’re partners. Or we were partners. I don’t even know if I still have a job.”

Quietly, he set their breakfast down on the nook and tiptoed to the bedroom door. If Will had that chick in his bedroom he was gonna fucking lose his mind. For all that Will claimed she’d been helping him when she drugged him, Diego sure as shit wasn’t buying it. If any of what Will had said was even true, Diego reminded himself. 

“I guess.” 

Diego pressed his ear to the door. He was being intrusive and he knew it but he had to know what was up with Will.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if he’ll let me stay. I shouldn’t stay, it’s only going to cause him trouble.”

Will snapped his mouth shut as soon as Diego shoved the door open.

“Who do you have in here, Gorski?”

Will stared in mute surprise. 

Diego frowned but didn’t take another step into the room. “Who are you talking to?” he asked calmly. He had to be calm. Had to keep his cool. If he let himself think about the fact that Will was talking to himself in an empty room he was gonna shoot something. 

Will looked torn.

“You’re talking to those other people, right? The psychic wonders?”

Diego nodded because it looked like Will had morphed into stone. He didn’t even seem to be breathing. His face was sure doing interesting things though. Like maybe he could still hear people talking to him. 

“Alright, Will.” He spread his arms out. “Prove it to me. Prove to me that these people are out there and you’re talking to them right now.”

Will glanced around like he was asking for help.

Diego waited. 

“Yeah, it worked before.” Will said suddenly, looking at Diego. “It’s 773-253-8169.”

Diego’s mouth went dry. Okay, so Will was giving someone his number. Presumably this someone would be calling him.

His phone rang.

Diego jumped. 

Will didn’t move. He nodded towards Diego’s pocket. “You should answer that.”

It still took Diego a moment to respond. His heart was rabbiting. He slowly pulled his phone out and looked at the display. An unknown number appeared. 

“Hello?” His voice was hoarse.

“I had to drug him, okay? I didn’t want to but it was the only option we had.”

Diego gripped the phone tight enough to crack. “Really? You had to fucking dope him to the gills and get him hooked on who the fuck knows what? Then you come and dump him on my doorstep when he’s still weak and can’t defend himself. That was unavoidable, huh?”

Will made a noise of protest and Diego suddenly realized he was yelling. Jesus, at this rate the neighbors would call the cops and Will really would end up in custody. 

He lowered his voice with effort. “So, I’m supposed to believe you called because you’re psychically connected to Will?”

“It’s not exactly that.”

“What is it, exactly?” Diego snapped, impatient.

There was a pause. “You buy Will vanilla bean glazed donuts from The Donut Vault because they’re his favorite. You looked in on him this morning before leaving. You’re really worried about those marks on his arm. Last night you told Will that he’s pretty. He thinks you’re joking.”

Diego had to suddenly fight for breath. “I was joking.”

The girl laughed. There was an underscore of … something … maybe sadness to it that made him uncomfortable. “You weren’t joking.”

Diego glanced at Will. There was a tinge of pink to his cheeks and he was busy looking anywhere but at Diego. It shouldn’t have been possible for Will to hear the conversation. 

Diego swallowed. “Do you know what she just said?”

Will nodded.

“How?”

The other man flicked his fingers towards the corner of the room. “She’s standing right there.”

Diego was gonna have a fucking heart attack. At twenty-eight. Because of fucking Will Gorski. 

“There’s no one else here, Will.” 

“Actually, there are seven other people here.” Will said impatiently.

Diego nearly dropped the phone. “What?”

“They’re all here.” Will shrugged. “They were worried.”

“Because of the evil, old, white dude.” Diego said thoughtfully.

“No,” Riley answered in his ear. “He’s been neutralized for now. He can’t get into Will’s head. We were worried because Will was so out of it.”

Which reminded Diego. “You care so much about him why the hell would be just leave him here in the state he was in?”

“That was his decision. It’s not safe for us to be together now.”

“It would be putting all the eggs in one basket,” Will muttered. 

“And you’re the eggs?”

Suddenly Will laughed, bright and carefree like he used to but this was different. Will was a cop for all that he was a goddamn ray of sunshine so there was always a certain amount of healthy cynicism to him. “You Americans have the most curious expressions, no?”

Diego felt something tighten within him. This was it. He either believed Will and all his insane, otherworldly psychic crap or … he didn’t. And if he didn’t, where did that leave him? Where would it leave Will?

“And you are?” he asked, not really wanting to know.

“Ah. I am Capheus. It is good to meet you. This is Chicago, yes? It is incredible.”

“Capheus,” Diego repeated dumbly.

“Capheus now isn’t the time.” 

“Will?” 

Will nodded. Jesus, Diego was gonna get fucking whiplash. “Okay, how about when words are coming out of your mouth let’s stick to them being your words.”

Will cleared his throat and nodded.

“Great. Now wait right here.”

“What?” the other man looked startled. 

Diego moved to the living room. “I’m gonna talk to your friend here on the phone and then I want you to tell me what I said to her.”

Will nodded.

“Alright girlie.”

“Riley.”

“Riley, then. I want you to ask Will what I said to him the first time we met.”

Riley was silent a moment then snorted. “You said it was awesome that now you had a hot partner because women would fall at your feet.”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, okay. Next test.”

“How many of these are we doing?”

“As many as it takes,” he snapped.

He walked back into his bedroom and closed the door, motioning for Will to keep quiet. “Do you know where I am, Riley?”

“Yes, you’re back in your bedroom. I dig the bedsheets, by the way.”

Diego grit his teeth and walked over to his armoire. “Tell me what I’m doing.” 

“You’re holding a picture of you and Will in your policeman uniforms. Is it recent?”

“Oh fuck me.” He sat heavily on his bed.

Will moved closer and took the picture from him. “It’s six months ago.”

Diego took a deep breath trying to slow his heart rate. “How the fuck do you get yourself into these things, Gorski?”

Will snorted. “Just lucky that way.” He sat down next to Diego still examining the photo. He huffed a laugh. “We were teamed up when I was right out of training. Man, I thought D hated me.”

No doubt psychic boy was talking to his brain buddies.

“Never hated you, Gorski.”

“No?” Will grinned but there was something serious in his gaze. “Not even now? I just brought a lot of crap down on you.”

Diego rolled his eyes. “Not even now.” He stood up and slapped Will on the back. “Let’s go. I need to eat something high in fat and processed if this is gonna turn into an episode of Torchwood.”

Will shook his head. “You need to stop watching so much TV, D.”


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out D could make a mean pancake. He was whisking and fluffing like the perfect mix would solve world hunger. 

“Please tell me you’re not adding beer to the batter.” Will grabbed the bottle before D tipped it into the bowl. “D!”

Morales rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, it makes them fluffy.”

“Yeah, sure. It’s not just an excuse to have beer for breakfast.”

“Ha. Like I need an excuse to have breakfast beer.”

Will huffed. “No beer in the pancakes, D.”

“Fine. But you’re missing out.”

“Yeah, my heart’s broken. Scoot over.” Will bent to grab the pan out of the bottom drawer. He turned in time to catch D staring at his ass. He straightened and cleared his throat.

D jumped guiltily then continued whisking.

“So, the Chief say anything to you about my job?”

“Chief. Yeah. Uh, I mean, no. The lieutenant said IA is looking into your case. It’ll probably be awhile since nobody knew where the hell you were for weeks and as much as they asked me, I didn’t have anything to give them.”

That was still a sore topic. Diego seemed to be whipping more furiously before he tossed the mixing bowl down and grabbed the pan from Will.

“D …” 

“Get the eggs, would you?”

“I don’t know how long you expect me to apologize. I had to save Riley.”

D slammed the pan down on the stove. “I know. I get it.” 

He didn’t get it, Will thought sardonically. 

Morales continued banging items around. Clearly this had been festering. “You know what gets me?” he fumed, turning suddenly. “You didn’t have to go alone. Haven’t I had your back? Even when I thought you were out of your mind I’ve gone along with your plans.”

“We’ve been over this, D. I didn’t have time to convince you.”

Diego shoved away from the stove, shoulders and back tense. 

Will took a discrete breath. He didn’t want to fight with D and he definitely did not want to be ungrateful but he wasn’t going to back down on this. He’d been right to go after Riley.

“Shit.” D’s shoulders slumped. “I keep bringing this up and there’s no point-” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rolling his shoulder muscles. “I know you’re right, I would have done everything possible to talk you out of it.” 

“I know you want me to be safe, that you don’t want me taking stupid risks, but I had to.”

Diego huffed but only reached out and grabbed Will in a hug. 

Blue eyes blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Diego muttered as he wrapped his arms around Gorski. “You couldn’t trust me, that’s fine.”

“D-”

“That’s fine. But trust me from here on out, okay?”

There was a new weight sitting on Will’s chest and he brought his own arms around Diego. “I will. I do, I promise.”

D pulled back, only enough to see Will’s face, their lips so close Will was getting lightheaded. 

The moment was stretching out too long, he was getting flushed and short of breath. Will saw Diego’s gaze drop to his lips, felt the arms around him tighten and something in him panicked. “How about we finish those pancakes?” He said, voice cracking on the last word. 

“Pancakes?” D asked blankly. Will saw when it clicked and Morales stumbled back. “Yeah. Pancakes.”

They ate at Diego’s breakfast bar sitting on bar stools because D didn’t have a table. Will wasn’t quite sure what to make of the silence between them. It was still easy, but there was an air of anticipation and Will had no idea what to think.

“You know what you need?” Diego asked, apropos to nothing.

“This oughta be good.”

“A night off.”

Will set down his fork and pushed his shoulder into D’s companionably. “Yeah, because I’ve been working so hard?” He rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even been out of this building.”

“That’s what I mean.” Diego flicked a kitchen towel at him. “Let’s do something to get you out of the apartment.”

Will smiled grimly. “Out of the apartment is not the same as out of your hair.”

D stopped short as he was taking a bite of scrambled eggs and studied Will. “I never said you were in my hair, Gorksi.”

Will sneered, though the effect was ruined by the kicked puppy look. “I’m nothing but a goddamn weight around your neck, D. At best I’m an unwanted house guest and at worst-” He swallowed and looked away. “You could be in danger because of me.” He pushed his food away. He definitely wasn’t hungry anymore.

Diego rolled his eyes. He reached out and tipped Will’s chin up to look into those baby blues that had been making a disconcerting number of appearances in his dreams lately. “Would you quit with the dramatics, man?”

Will’s mouth tightened. “I know you don’t believe in how dangerous this guy is-”

“I believe.” D said, dropping his hand to grip Will’s arm. “I do believe you. I just mean that this is me, okay? You’re not my house guest. You’re my brother. I love having you here. Hell, you should just move in permanently.”

Will grinned reluctantly. “Forget it, buddy. Your couch is not that comfortable.”

Diego patted Will on the back. “We can share the bed,” he said without thinking.

Gorski’s head snapped up and he gaped at Diego, face slowly flushing a vibrant red. “Ah …”

“I meant that we can take turns on the bed,” he clarified wryly, ignoring the unexpected, hot squirming in his belly. “You need a good night’s sleep.”

Will cleared his throat. “Right. Uh. That’s okay, I don’t want to turn you out of your bed.”

Diego sighed but only shook his head. “You definitely need a distraction. But don’t worry, I’ll come up with one.” 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Will spun sharply when he felt the hand on his arm. The flare of red, green, yellow and blue lights flickered across the other man’s face.

D slowly and pointedly raised his hands. “The whole point of going out is for you to relax,” he yelled.

Will winced and shrugged. It might be a while before he could relax again. Another body shoved into him from behind in the crowd and he barely kept himself from retaliating automatically. He leaned close to D, lips nearly against his ear to be heard over the reverberating bass of the club. “What happened to the girls?”

D jerked his head toward the back where the bathrooms were located. Will nodded.

For all that Will was still on guard, D had been right to drag him out. You need to get laid so you stop moping around my apartment, had been Morales’ exact words.

Will had been ready to protest. He was absolutely going to refuse to go. 

But that afternoon he’d looked out the window and noticed D sitting in his car with his head in his hands. Will had felt like he’d been sucker punched. It had taken five more minutes for the street savvy and tough Morales to grab his gear and make his way to the building entrance. And that was that. Will couldn’t say no.

Will started when D waved his hand in front of his face. The other man grinned, he looked amused and exasperated. He pointed to his drink and then to Will. Want another, Gorski? 

He nodded and then pointed to the back toward the bathrooms. D waved him away.

The heavy thump of the club was muted in the bathroom.

Will rolled the sleeves up on his borrowed dress shirt and splashed some of the cold faucet water on his face. He’d had to borrow Diego’s clothes since he hadn’t been home yet, not even to collect his things. D might think he was paranoid but paranoid was better than dead. Or worse. 

He was staring at his pale reflection when he was suddenly surrounded by flowers in brilliant bursts of colors and feeling the clothes sticking to his body in the sudden, suffocating heat. 

“Will!” Long, slender arms closed abruptly around him and he was engulfed in a subtle, floral scent.

He smiled. “It’s good to see you, Kala.” 

“We’ve missed you.” She pulled away, studying him closely. “How are you?”

He leaned back against the shrine where he’d apparently interrupted her prayer. “Fine. Better.”

The furrow between her eyebrows didn’t dissipate. “We have had trouble seeing you these past few days.”

“I know. I’ve been trying to keep you out.” He reached out and took her hand at her hurt expression. “Because I don’t want to put any of you in danger.”

Kala sighed. “I am sorry you are going through this. We will find a way to keep that awful man out.”

Will smiled. “He better hope so or Wolfgang will just ram a car into him.”

Kala grinned though her expression was a bit strained and he could have kicked himself. 

“Sorry-” he began but she shook her head, dismissing his apology.

“If he gets to you, he will find us as well. Please stop trying to keep us out. It only makes it more painful.”

Will was about to respond when the bathroom door swung open and a man walked in, already lowering the zipper on his fly. 

“Oh my goodness.” Kala had turned away and covered her eyes in embarrassment. “I have had quite enough of nude men, thank you!”

Will laughed, not caring that the stranger sidled carefully farther away on the urinals. “I’ll see you soon, Kala.”

She made a vague gesture with her hand and was gone.

He found Diego alone craning his neck every which way. “Strike out, already?” he asked, close behind the other man.

Diego yelped and jumped a foot away. “Goddamn it, Gorksi!” He whirled around, expression indignant.

Will couldn’t help it and doubled up laughing, loud guffaws that shook loose the last of that ball of tension that had lived in his chest for the past few weeks.

“Warn a guy,” Diego groused but there was a smile lurking at the corner of his lips. D clapped Will on the shoulder, and after a moment let his hand slide down Will’s back.

Will ignored the shiver that followed. “So, what now?”

“Now,” Diego enunciated clearly, pushing Will towards the bar. “Now we get so wasted that we both forget our names.”

Will huffed. “One of us needs to remember where you live so we can tell the cabbie.”

“In that case, buddy, it won’t be you.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“D?” Will cracked the door to Morale’s bedroom. He knew the other man was still asleep before he’d fully opened the door. Diego was snoring so loudly it sounded like someone was revving a car in there. He could just make out D in the muted sunlight coming from behind drawn gray curtains. The other man had an arm thrown over his face, and the striped, navy blue sheets were pushed down to his waist, past his bare chest. He looked … inviting. Will jerked his gaze away when he realized he’d been staring. He tiptoed to the highboy and grabbed some clean clothes. He was definitely going to need to buy clothes. He wasn’t about to risk D or the members of his cluster by going back to his apartment.

He jumped in the shower, mind wandering as he went through his ablutions. 

They hadn’t made it back home until around three in the morning. He rolled his shoulders and yawned. D had been singing when they got into the building, tripping over his own feet and laughing while Will tried unsuccessfully to maneuver them quietly down the halls. He’d slung one of D’s arms over his shoulders to support the other man, trying to keep them both upright and hearing the neighbors yell at them to shut the hell up. He’d laughed until they’d both ended up in a puddle right in front of Diego’s door. 

Will’s hand wandered down his water-slick chest, past his belly and gripped his straining erection. He hummed under his breath, remembering how … nice it had felt to be so close to someone again. D had felt so solid, so good. Will had never appreciated reliability more than now. He’d known even coming down from that drug high that D was safe, that he was a sure thing. He could trust D, could count on him to stay by his side. Will squeezed his cock and groaned, jerking in his hand. God, D had been so perfect these past two weeks, giving Will everything he needed even when he was driving himself crazy trying to understand what the hell was going on with his partner. The way he looked after Will, those moments when D touched him, just quick pats on the back or on his shoulder or when he’d grab Will and hugged him. So close. 

His other hand rose and pinched his nipple. God that felt good. Everything felt good. It’d been too long since he’d allowed himself just the honest pleasure of making himself come. He reached down, reached behind his balls just touching a finger to his rim. Even that was exquisite. Felt new. 

“You almost done in there, sweetheart?”

Will gasped and was gone, his cock spurting come onto his belly and hand as he came so hard his vision grayed out for a moment. 

“God yes,” he called out, breathless.

Will could almost feel Diego’s surprise. His hesitation. 

D cleared his throat outside. “Ah … great. Good.”

He kept his eyes on the unlocked door - because what reason would he have to lock it? D was still there, on the other side. He could see the other man’s shadow under the door.

Will was still buzzing from a great orgasm and he didn’t think it would be so bad to tease D. To goad him just a little. “Do you want me, D?”

Again that pause, far longer this time. There was a soft thump on the door like Diego had leaned against it. “No,” he finally called out hoarsely. “No, it’s fine. Take your time.”

It was a good five minutes before D moved away from the door and Will’s heart slowed from a reckless sprint to a steady beat. He finished showering quickly, the last of the sweet hum under his skin vanishing, replaced by a churning dread.

Will was feeling a hell of lot less brave - or stupid - by the time he was getting dressed. Jesus, what the fuck was he thinking. Did he want D to kick him out?

He zipped up his jeans and tossed a clean shirt on - a long sleeved one. Diego tended to get a pinched expression whenever he saw the fading track marks on his inner arms. He took a calming breath - it’s fine, nothing to see here. No, I was absolutely not hoping you would join me. He nearly groaned and shoved the door open before he chickened out and never left the bathroom again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is slow going but I do hope to give it an ending. Thank you so much for the lovely comments, they keep me motivated. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person so I probably won't be updating anytime soon. I tend to write stuff and then ... let it sit X(


End file.
